


Night Changes

by meracanaries



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meracanaries/pseuds/meracanaries
Summary: Alex knew that going to a club was a bad idea.She knew that she should've said no, but who was she to deny Lena.Lena who she was falling for, Lena who wasn't aware of her feelings.Nothing could possibly go wrong, right?





	Night Changes

“Come on Danvers, it‘s going to be so much fun, we can dance, we can drink and talk.“ Lena said grinning at Alex who looked up from her computer and at the CEO who had made herself comfortable on the little couch in Alex‘s office. 

“Don‘t you have a company that needs to be lead? What are you even doing here?“ She asked with a sigh, not that she had anything against Lena dropping by but she still had tons of paperwork to go over, being the new director of the DEO wasn‘t always fun. 

“Lunch break, I thought I‘d bring some for you as well.“ Lena said nodding towards Alex who only now noticed the bag with chinese food. 

“Oh god, you‘re a genius, thank you.“ She said a beaming smile finding it‘s way onto Alex‘s face. 

“So that means you‘re going out with me tonight, right?“ Lena asked smirking and Alex sighed again. 

“Lena... I‘m not really...“   
“No, don‘t I just saved you from starvation, don‘t deny me this, please Alex. This is my only free night this week and I want to go out and you know that Kara isn‘t in town.“ Lena interrupted and Alex rolled her eyes. 

She wasn‘t really in the mood to go out but then again she couldn‘t really say no to Lena so she finally nodded with a weak smile and said “ Fine, but drinks are on you.“

Lena smiled brightly, green eyes sparkling with sheer joy and Alex couldn‘t help but smile back. 

“I have to go again, I have an important meeting in fifteen minutes. Be ready around nine and wear something nice.“ Lena said jumping up from where she was seated, quickly hugging Alex from behind before she rushed out of the door, leaving behind a stunned Alex. 

 

She still had one hour until Lena would get her, yet Alex was panicking. She had already showered and eaten something, but she couldn‘t find anything to wear since Lena‘s words were still echoing in her mind. “ Wear something nice“ was what she had said. 

She wasn‘t sure what exactly Lena‘s definition of something nice was, she wasn‘t sure if she even owned something that could fit said definition. 

What Alex knew was that she wanted Lena to be satisfied by her outfit choice. It was really quiet ridiculous, usually Alex wouldn‘t give a damn about what others might think about her outfits but with Lena it was different, because suddenly she felt like an uncertain teenage girl again who didn‘t know what to wear to impress their crush. 

The word crush echoed in Alex‘s mind. Was that what she was having, a crush on Lena?

It probably went a bit deeper than that, she had been thinking about the other woman a lot lately, definitely more than she should be thinking about her sister‘s best friend but she couldn‘t help herself. 

Lena was special, she was intelligent, she was kind and caring and her eyes and smile were truly captivating and she made Alex nervous, like really nervous, heart racing and not knowing what to say sometimes nervous and it drove Alex crazy but that‘s the way things were lately. 

So yeah, maybe she was slightly falling for her sister‘s best friend and maybe Lena didn‘t know about it because there was no way that Alex would tell her and make a fool of herself. 

So here she was now, not able to decide what to wear while the clock was ticking. 

They would be alone tonight, just the two of them, she should‘ve said no, there was no way that she would survive in a room with alcohol and Lena Luthor without completely ruining their newly build friendship, Alex knew it and she was already cursing herself for agreeing to do this in the first place. 

It was easier when Kara was around, she was able to control herself around Lena when they weren‘t alone, it was okay when they were alone at the DEO or at L-Corp or meeting somewhere to get lunch because that was work environment and in the daylight, she could focus on talking there, but Alex knew pretty damn well how hard it was to talk in a club.

Clubs were sweaty and loud, there was a lot of alcohol and if you drink, you quickly lose control over your actions and you might end up kissing someone you shouldn‘t kiss. 

The doorbell rang, ripping it‘s way into Alex‘s mind. Alex stared at the door, she still didn‘t know what to wear, she was only wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and her bra right now, she couldn‘t open the door like this, not when Lena was on the other side of the door. 

“Give me a minute.“ Alex shouted as loud as possible before she frantically searched through her wardrobe, finally finding a black top with silver pallets. 

She put it on and then hurried towards the door, grabbing her leather jacket on the way. 

“Hey sorry for making you wait, I couldn‘t decide...“ Alex stopped midsentence when she saw Lena standing in front of her. 

She had her hair down in soft curls, falling over her shoulders like some kind of angel and was wearing a very short, dark emerald colored dress and black high heels that made Lena‘s legs look impossibly long. 

“Uhh you look great.“ Alex managed to choke out while Lena started to laugh. 

“Thanks, you look quiet good yourself. Do you want to put on some shoes or are you planning to go barefooted?“ 

Alex looked down, realizing that she had forgotten to pick out shoes. She felt her face growing hot, their evening hadn‘t even started properly yet and she was already screwing up. 

“Uh no, I got a bit carried away with choosing what to wear, forgot that I need shoes as well.“ She said embarrassed while Lena was smiling at her, before she reassured her that they still had time and that she could help Alex with picking out shoes. 

 

Twenty minutes later they finally arrived at the club that Lena had chosen. 

Since they were there pretty early on the line in front of the club wasn‘t too long.   
Lena reached for Alex‘s hand as if it were the most normal thing for them to do and walked towards a second entry. 

“What are you doing?“ Alex asked trying to ignore how her hand felt in Lena‘s or that Lena was holding her hand at all. 

“Being rich has it‘s pros, being a Luthor does as well sometimes, even though that one might be surprising. I know the club owner, we can use the VIP entry.“ 

Lena said grinning while Alex‘s mind was racing. 

“How well?“ She asked earning a confused look from Lena.   
“How well do you know the owner?“ Alex clarified before she could even think about it, great now she probably sounded jealous when she clearly had no right or even reason to be jealous. 

Lena raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised by the question and Alex‘s apparent need to know the answer to the question. 

“We went to school together, his wife was my bench neighbor for two years.“   
Oh great, Alex thought, now she wasn‘t just acting jealous, she had apparently upgraded to jealousy without reason.   
She forced a smile onto her face and nodded before she said “ Ah that‘s nice.“

Lena still looked a bit confused by her behavior and Alex honestly couldn‘t blame her for it, she would be irritated if it were her in Lena‘s place as well. 

“We should go inside, I want to spend the night inside the club not outside it.“ Lena said her smile reappearing before she guided Alex towards the VIP entrance. 

 

They had been dancing and drinking for a few hours, in fact Alex was quiet happy with how their night had went so far, she was still in control over her feelings since she had cut back on her drinks a bit, opting for mostly alcohol free cocktails which hadn‘t gone unnoticed by Lena but she hadn‘t bothered to ask any questions yet so Alex was mostly doing fine. 

The club was getting more crowded by the minute now so they eventually relocated towards one of the couches that were positioned near the dance floor. 

“See I told you, it would be a great night.“ Lena said smiling from ear to ear when she sat down on the couch.   
“Okay, you were right, I admit that this is fun.“ Alex shouted back sitting down next to her. 

“Wow did you just admit that you were wrong?“ Lena asked smirking while Alex rolled her eyes.   
“Yes I did, you‘re acting like that is unusual.“  
“What, you being wrong or you admitting that you are?“ Lena asked teasing the shorter haired woman who bit her lip to not shoot back a snarky remark. 

“I‘m gonna get us something to drink, the whole dancing made me quiet tired. What can I get for you?“ Lena suddenly asked, jumping up from the couch. 

“Uhm water please.“ Alex said earning a confused look from Lena.   
“Are you alright?“ She asked concerned.   
“Yes, just trying to drink less alcohol I guess.“ Alex said shrugging her shoulders while she put on a smile.   
“Alright, one water for the lady coming up then.“ Lena said smiling again before she disappeared through the crowd of people, leaving Alex on her own on the couch. 

“Alex?“ Alex‘s eyes widened when she heard her name being called.   
She looked up, hoping that she had misheard but of course that wasn‘t the case. 

Maggie was standing right in front of her with her damn leather jacket and a big smile plastered all over her face. 

“What are you doing here?“ The shorter woman asked plopping down onto the couch right next to Alex.   
“Partying, I guess.“

Where the hell was Lena, Alex really wasn‘t in the mood for this right now, she was already struggling with her feelings for Lena she certainly didn‘t need Maggie to complicate things even more. 

“So how have you been, I‘ve been meaning to call you.“ Maggie said cheerfully.   
“Uhm good, I guess. Why did you want to call me?“ Alex asked confused. 

“I wanted to ask if maybe you wanted to meet up at some point, you know, talk a bit and stuff. I miss you.“ Maggie said looking towards the floor for a few seconds before she looked back into Alex‘s eyes. 

“Maggie... I don‘t know, I‘m not sure if this would be a good idea.“ Alex said, knowing pretty well that it would be a horrible idea.   
“Why not? Maybe we can figure out a way to make it work, being without has made me realize that I only want to be with you.“ 

Shit, Alex thought this wasn‘t going good, this was going into the catastrophe direction and she didn‘t know how to handle it. 

“I‘m actually here with someone.“ She said without thinking about it, registering the surprised look that crossed Maggie‘s face.   
“Oh come on Alex, you‘re not. I get that you might be hesitant to agree, but please at least consider it. I know that you miss me as well.“

Well she wasn‘t wrong, Alex had missed Maggie for a long time, sometimes she still missed her but Lena had changed things for her and in fact Alex was missing Maggie less and less and she certainly hadn‘t spent any thoughts on reconnecting lately. 

“Maggie, I‘m really here with someone else, I‘m sorry.“ Alex replied hoping that Maggie would buy it.   
“And who would that be?“ Maggie asked a hint of annoyance in her voice. 

“That would be me.“   
Alex‘s gaze shot up when she heard Lena‘s voice. 

Lena was holding her water, giving it to Alex before she sat down next to her wrapping her arm around Alex‘s waist who nearly fainted when Lena pulled her closer towards her. 

Maggie looked between them before she started to laugh.   
“That‘s a joke, isn‘t it?“ She said trying to hide the jealousy that crossed over her face.   
“Why would it be?“ Lena shot back while Alex just sat there in silence, head spinning, what the hell was happening? 

“Because you‘re clearly not dating, that‘s why, Alex would never date a Luthor.“  
Maggie said coldly, gaze meeting Alex‘s. 

Alex looked to Lena whose jaw was clenched, she looked hurt, hurt and angry. 

“Maggie, just leave it be.“ Alex said silently trying to somehow save the whole conversation.   
“Then tell me that you‘re not dating her.“ Maggie said looking at Alex, completely ignoring Lena. 

“I‘m...“ Alex said but she was interrupted by Lena who was suddenly kissing her, completely taking her breath away. 

When Lena pulled back Alex‘s heart was racing like it would jump out of her chest any second. 

“Will you finally leave us alone now?“ Lena said to Maggie who had visibly paled. 

“Uh yeah. Sorry.“ She said before she turned around and rushed away, leaving Alex and Lena on their own. 

“I‘m sorry, I need to go.“ Alex said jumping up before she tried to push her way through the crowd. 

Once she made it through she started to run, she didn‘t even care where she was running to, she just needed to get away. 

Lena had kissed her, Lena had freaking kissed her and it had been great, it had been magical and now she knew what she was missing out on because there was no way that it would ever happen again, because Lena wasn‘t into her, hell, Lena probably wasn‘t even into women in the first place. 

“Alex wait!“ Alex turned around and saw Lena running towards her, she had taken off her heels and was gaining on her. 

Alex sighed and stopped, there was no point in running away, Lena would probably catch up to her sooner or later and as much as she wished to avoid the other woman forever after what had just happened, she knew that it was unrealistic. 

Lena came to a stop next to her, breathing heavily.   
“What‘s gotten into you?“ She said that concerned look on her face again.   
“Sorry I needed to get out of there.“ Alex mumbled, avoiding to look into Lena‘s eyes. 

“I‘m sorry, I shouldn‘t have kissed you, you probably wanted to talk to Maggie, didn‘t you?“ Lena asked and Alex couldn‘t help but hear a hint of sadness in her voice. 

“No I really didn‘t want to talk to her, it‘s over between us, for good.“ Alex replied still avoiding to actually look at Lena. 

“Then why did you run away?“ Lena asked surprised. 

What was she supposed to say now?   
There really was no logical explanation for it if she wanted to keep the truth from Lena, but Alex certainly didn‘t want to tell the other woman how she felt about her. 

“Alex?“ Lena asked stepping closer towards her reaching out for her but Alex quickly stepped back and whispered.   
“Please don‘t.“ She looked up which was a huge mistake because the look on Lena‘s face was heart wrenching. 

“Alex what...?“ Lena couldn‘t even finish her sentence, interrupting herself, tears in her eyes. 

“You kissed me.“ Alex said silently.   
“I know, I‘m sorry!“ Lena replied desperation swinging in her voice. 

“I can‘t do this.“ Alex whispered, trying to hold back her own tears. Not only had Lena kissed her, no she regretted kissing her and was even apologizing for it, she had thought of many possible outcomes for the night, most of them ended with her having her heart broken, but this made even her worst case scenario look good. 

“Do what?“ Lena asked wiping away a tear that was slowly making its way down her cheek.

“I love you!“ Alex shouted, realizing too late what she had just said. 

Lena just stood there staring at Alex who was crying by now. 

“You... you love me?“ Lena asked softly taking two steps forward, still leaving plenty of space between them. 

“I‘m sorry, I didn‘t want to fall for you, I know I screwed up, please just... don‘t hate me.“ Alex whispered between sobs. 

“God Alex, I don‘t hate you, I could never hate you.“ Lena said closing the distance between them, pulling the sobbing woman into a hug.

Alex wanted to push her away, she couldn‘t be physically close to Lena, not right now, not when Lena would tell her that she just liked her as a friend.   
She couldn‘t find the strength to push her away either though so she just stood there, arms helplessly wrapped around Lena. 

“How can you not, I kept this from you. I totally used our friendship to be closer to you, how can you not hate me.“ Alex managed to say once she calmed down a little bit. 

“Then you should hate me too, because I did the same.“ Lena said softly, taking Alex‘s face into her hands making the other woman look at her. 

“What?“ Alex whispered through tears, still not getting what Lena was trying to say. 

“I love you too, Alex. I was just too scared to actually say something and when I saw you with Maggie I panicked and thought that this might be my last chance to ever kiss you and...“ Lena stopped talking and just looked at Alex who was slowly starting to smile. 

“You love me?“ She asked.   
“Yeah, I do.“ Lena replied smiling as well.   
“Does that mean I can kiss you again?“ Alex asked making Lena laugh.   
“Don‘t ask, just do it.“   
Alex grinned before she leaned in to kiss Lena. 

Maybe her worse than worst case scenario just turned into something that was better than anything she could‘ve ever dreamed of.


End file.
